New Lives
by Lazeny
Summary: ShikaTema. Bit OOC. Set in the near future. Rated T to be sure.**characters not mine, borrowing from masashi kishimoto**


She grunted with the force of pain, her brows knit in concentration, and breathed out small puffs of breath, rivulets of sweat pouring down her face. She was very excited, and very scared. This is the time, she knew. And she knew it would not take very long now. She had never felt this before. The anticipation, the joy, the fear.

The Love.

This is what she wanted, she never thought she would want this kind of responsibility. She is a kunoichi, a powerful kunoichi of Suna. Daughter and sister of Kazekage. All her life she trained hard, to be recognized by her father. She trained long so she can put up with her youngest brother. She pushed beyond her limits. She wanted to be recognized as an asset to Suna, an invaluable asset, someone to be feared and respected, not because she's the sister of the Kazekage, but for her skills.

And now with this so close she finally understood that no matter how long she trained, how hard she tried, this is the one task that she can only do, and she, with all the knowledge she gathered, with all the preparation they did, nothing and no one can make her ready for what was to come. For no scrolls, no demonstrations or practice can she ever do to prepare for this.

The pain is excruciating.

Hi expression a mixture of awe and fear, and from time to time, a wince, as his left hand is gripped by strong ones digging into his bone. His other arm anchored to her back, supporting her. He also wondered if he could be going deaf.

There was anticipation in the air. A kind of electricity. It was chaos. For a man who would rather avoid as much trouble as he could, he sure is in a troublesome place right now, with a troublesome woman's fingers crushing his hand.

He's the laziest shinobi in the village. He'd rather lie down on the grass, or his favorite rooftop and watch the clouds. One would have to drag and nag him incessantly just to get him moving along. He was also the genius of the village. He has surpassed his father and was considered a genius among the genius. He was valued as a powerful and loyal Jounin. He really didn't care at all.

But now.

He couldn't describe what he's feeling. Truth be told he'd rather not contemplate on the unholy combination of feelings he has right now. Fear, excitement, pain, as his wife is clasping his hands tight... and under it all it was Love.

His love for the courageous and troublesome woman who's fighting to bring their child into the world.

"Temari, at the next contraction hold your breath and when I tell you to push. You push hard okay?" Sakura said.

"Yes!! Oh God it hurts!"

Shikamaru didn't exactly know what to do. His brain a mass of confusion and worry. He was supporting her back, and holding her hand. Or more like he let her grab his hand and latch on to it like a lifeline. Part of him wanted to bolt out of the room, thinking there are things in here that no sane man should be part of. But he's a shinobi for God's sake. A Jounin! He had missions with more gore than this. But nothing, absolutely nothing, no scrolls, demonstrations, no books could ever come close in describing the scene that was before him .

Temari have been in labor for 16 hours.

"Okay Temari, just a little more. Hang on a little more okay?" Ino encouraged, running her hands and massaging Temari's enormous belly while she spoke.

Tsunade and Shizune are on standby. Waiting if the two medic-nins need their assistance. Temari is in safe hands. The safest there is. He couldn't ask for more. Konoha is renowned for its Hokage, Tsunade-hime is the best medical ninja and a legendary sannin on top of that. While Shizune, her apprentice, is the chief of Konoha medical hospital. Sakura and Ino are Tsunade's apprentice, both exceptionally skilled.

"Okay Temari when i tell you to push, you push okay??" Sakura said, wiping her brow with her forearm.

"Breathe Temari breathe. Little puffs come 'on Temari like this.." Shikamaru demonstrated, blowing air and puffing his cheeks, panting like a dog. This he learned in one of the books Temari nagged him on reading.

"SHIKAMARU YOU BASTARD IF YOU TELL ME HOW TO BREATHE ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR TO KAMI I WILL BASH YOUR BRAINS OUT WITH MY FAN THEN HAVE KANKURO POISON YOU AND HAVE GAARA BURY YOU IN HIS SAND!! OH MY GOD HERE IT COMES!!"

"PUSH!!"

"Aaarrrrggghhh!!" Temari growled. Her hand digging more into Shikamaru's. He was afraid she'll break his fingers.

"Temari, its the head! Just a little more!" Ino excitedly said.

"PUSH!!"

"AHHHHHHH!!" Temari pushed with all her might, and screamed at the top her lungs.

There was a wet plop, and another wail.

Temari slumped down on the bed,catching her breath, still latching on to Shikamaru. She stared at the wriggling furious bundle of flesh that has a voice to match.

Sakura held the baby to Temari, who had finally let go of her husband's bruised hand. Temari held out her arms, tears in her eyes and unspeakable joy bursting through her heart.

Shikamaru looked with awe and whispered...

"It's our daughter."

There were tears in his eyes as well, and he was sure Temari was going to call him a crybaby again. He touched his daughter's head lightly, It already has black hair. It was so soft. And for the first time in his life, had never seen such a beautiful sight of his wife nuzzling his daughter, counting impossibly tiny fingers and toes. His heart lurched painfully in his chest.

Sakura had to take the baby, but just to clean her up, she explained, to cut the cord. Already Temari missed holding her daughter.

"Congratulations Temari, Shikamaru! You have a beautiful baby daughter!" Ino said as she helped Sakura in inoculations. There were also tears in her eyes. Her friend and former team mate now a father. And she couldn't be any happier for both of them.

As Sakura cut the cord, Temari arched her back. Feeling another wave of contraction.

"Oh my God!"

"What's going on?! What's going on!?" panicked, Shikamaru yelled.

During this time Shizune stepped in and dove between Temari's legs.

Shizune glanced at Tsunade. And the Hokage grinned.

"Well Shikamaru, I would say you're going to have a baby. Again!"

"WHAT!?"

This one came fast and hard, as if it wanted to get it over with. And with barely time to spare. Since Shizune was in position and Temari, already considering herself an expert, pushed on the next contraction.

The baby slid out, almost in a hurry. Waving tiny fist and wailing angrily. Shizune almost dropped it.

Temari slumped, she was exhausted.

Shizune, grinning like a loon, said, "Whoa, are you in rush? Must come after you Temari-san, this little bundle was fast!"

Shizune held out the baby to the father, who held it awkwardly at first. He was afraid he might hurt or drop the baby as his hands are big, strong and callused.

His Temari is staring at him, tears in her eyes . When he looked, and saw, he said in a choked voice..

"It's our son."

He held out their son, and she held it protectively in her arms.

His heart lurched in his chest once again. His wife and his son. Tears running freely now on his cheeks. his knees weak. The whole ordeal taking a toll on him. All the fears, has been replaced by an all consuming love for his family.

His family!

Shizune held his son now, cleaning him up and cutting the cord. Sakura held out his daughter to him, swaddled in a pink soft blanket. sleeping peacefully. She looked so beautiful. Just like her mother.

Shizune held out their sleeping son to Temari, who was now swaddled in a pale blue blanket. The boy also had dark hair. Just like his father.

'Congratulations! Shikamaru, Temari." said Tsunade. She couldn't control the grin spreading on her face. Shikamaru, for all his complaints and laziness, is a father of twins! A girl and a boy! How ironic the world is.

"Lets leave the new family for a couple of minutes. Temari, Sakura and Ino will be back to take the babies to the nursery. And you should rest. Twins are a handful and both of you will need your strength. I will send a guard to escort Gaara and Kankuro to your room as soon as they arrive."

"Thank you very much Hokage - sama" Temari said, tired but blissfully happy.

"And Shikamaru, have Shizune take a look at your hand." Shikamaru looked down and chuckled. True enough, his hand is one big bruise.

The young family was momentarily left in peace, Shikamaru and Temari holding each baby.

"I didn't think we'd have twins, crybaby. You sure more than made up for your reputation as a lazy ass." Temari smirked. She was amazingly alert, considering her long labor.

"Heh. How troublesome." But Shikamaru smiled.

He looked at his babies, and at his beautiful wife. He felt an overwhelming love fill his chest. His family. Troublesome it may be, he knew he would cherish them beyond measure and lay down his life for the precious ones he's been blessed with.

_A/N_

_This has been written in quite a while, and I'm not really sure if its enjoyable to read about labor and childbirth. But I had to write it. So enjoy!_


End file.
